1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module suitable for application to optical communication systems, and to a manufacturing method of the optical module.
2. Description of Related Art
Related art optical communication systems have basic configurations, in which light emitting elements to convert an electrical signal to an optical signal and light receiving elements to convert an optical signal to an electrical signal, are connected through optical fibers. In order to detachably connect such optical elements as light emitting elements or light receiving elements with optical fibers, optical modules to optically connect optical elements to optical fibers are used. Such optical modules are described in various documents, such as Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2000-349307, for example.